A Little Bit Shorter Bible
by Wookermuffin
Summary: The Bible - book by book chapter by chapter simplified for any needs you may have for a shorter bible.
1. Genesis chapter 1

**A/N this is a shorter version of the bible for convenience. It has what happens in each chapter without all the extra words that the bible has through I will quote the Bible periodicaly. **

**Genesis**

Chapter 1

In the beginning God created everything. It started out as the earth and the heavens; the earth was a big ball of blackness. It took him seven days to finish making the earth

Day 1- So God decided to make light and then he called it day while he called the dark night.

Day 2 -This is the day that God made water and separated it from the sky.

Day 3 -today he made land and on the land he made plants of all sorts.

Day 4- God wanted to make symbols to represent day and night so he made the sun and the moon as markers of day and night and for seasons, days and years.

Day 5- God made birds and fish this day.

Day 6- first he made animals to roam the land and then he decided that that he wanted to "make human-kind in our image" so he did, being all powerful and all he made them in his image" and he blessed them and gave them control over all the animals, all the birds, all the fish, and all the plants.

God saw everything that he made, and indeed, it was very good.


	2. Genesis chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 7- God finished making the earth and so he rested and blessed the 7th day because it was the day that he rested.

_Another account of the creation_

The day that god made the earth and heavens and before he made plants he made a stream to water the earth and then he made a man from the dust of the ground and made him living. God then made the Garden of Eden and put the man there. God told the man that he could eat from any tree in the garden accept for the tree of knowledge of good and evil.

God then said that it was not good for man to be alone so he created all the animals and birds and told the man to name them, but god also wanted for him to have a partner and he did not find one so god made him fall asleep. In his sleep God took one of his ribs and made a woman to be the man's partner. The man and the woman where both naked and were not ashamed.


	3. Genesis chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The First Sin and its punishment_

The serpent convinced the woman that if she ate the fruit of the tree in the middle of the garden then she would not die but she would become wise like god knowing good from evil. So the woman took some of the fruit and ate it and gave some of it to the man. Then their eyes were opened and the realized that they were naked so they took fig leaves and made loincloths.

Then God came back so they hid because they were naked. God called out to them

"Where are you," the man and his wife came out from behind the bushes.

"I was afraid because I was naked so I hid." That's when God got mad.

"Have you eaten from the forbidden tree!" he said. The man had so he blamed on his wife and then the woman blamed it on the serpent.

So god punishes them each with different punishments.

Serpent- took away his legs, cursed him, humans will hate him and snakes should bite humans.

Woman- having children will be painful.

Man- to eat you has to work for it.

Now that the man knew the difference between good and evil God knew that he also might eat from the tree of life and live forever so god kicked them out of the Garden of Eden.


	4. Genesis chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Cain murders Abel_

Eve had Cain and said "I have produced a man with the help of the lord" the she had his brother Abel. Abel cared for sheep and Cain was a farmer. Cain and Abel both offered something to god and God accepted Abel's offering but turns down Cain's. Cain is not happy so he and his brother go out to the field and it was there that Cain killed him.

The Lord asked Cain where Abel was and Cain replied "I do not know; am I my brothers keeper?" Then God relized that Cain had killed his brother and cursed him making him a wanderer on the earth. Cain thought this was to much to bear so he said that anyone who he met he welcomed them to kill him. God said "Not so," he made it so whoever kills Cain would suffer a sevenfold vengeance. So Cain left.

_Beginnings of Civilization_

Cain had kids and started a city and after his great-great-great-great grandson was born people began to worship the Lord.


End file.
